hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Middle Courtyard/@comment-8151812-20140925005154/@comment-4722696-20141003232042
Rose had felt really touched by Dylan's speech. She hoped that she'd be able to say something like that, even though she'd be improvising. She didn't have a problem with speaking in front of large crowds or projecting her voice. "I'd like to say something about Liam as well," she announces, and looks at the crowd of people. It seemed like all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang was there, with Liam's parents, too. She saw her friends, her classmates, and some familiar faces. Everybody just looked so devastated. "I was a huge jerk to Liam Sherwood. I said mean things. He said mean things. I don't blame him a single bit. Even in his final moments, I thought that he was a complete and total idiot," she says, glancing at Liam's coffin. "I don't mean to offend any of you by saying this, because now, I'm going to serve out some justice. I was so wrong. I don't even know why I was mean to him. Maybe, I was a little biased," she says. "Liam was a Slytherin. Slytherins have a terrible reputation. I thought that he was vain, arrogant, and too confident," she continues. "I don't believe in that repuation one bit. For the longest time, I thought that I was either going to be in Slytherin, or Gryffindor. My dad was in Slytherin. Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean that you're bad. There are just some really stupid Slytherins that make bad choices," she says, pausing, thinking of what to say next. "I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, or into Gryffindor. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I was fine with that. Ravenclaw is a good house. However, one day, could be a Ravenclaw who makes some bad choices and ruins the entire house's reputation. It's really unfortunate, because that's what happened to Slytherin." She pauses again before continuing. "A real Slytherin was Liam Sherwood. He was vain, arrogant, and too confident. I mean that in the best way possible, honestly and sincerely. Liam was also smart, brave, and ambitious. He wasn't evil. He never was. He never would have been. I wish that I could have called him my friend. I won't ever be able to say that we were friends, or that we got along. If he lived, maybe we would've made peace. I would've liked that. Maybe, because I am just too stubborn, we never would've spoken again." Rose pauses again. She had one final thing to say. "I want all of you to stop it with the whole 'Slytherins are evil' thing. Slytherins aren't evil at all. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. Yeah, he's bad. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. He, I don't think, was all that bad in the end. Severus Snape was a Slytherin. He wasn't bad in the end, either. Liam Sherwood was also a Slytherin, and he's the bravest guy that I've ever known. He's the bravest guy that I will ever know. Liam died because You-Know-Who killed him. Liam was so brave in his final moments, and I'll tell you all right now exactly what happened. You-Know-Who was gonna kill us. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but Liam did the one thing that nobody dared to do. He stood up to You-Know-Who. He said, 'Go on, then. Do it.' Then, You-Know-Who killed him. It wasn't suicide. Liam bought us time. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here." She looks around at the crowd again. "I know, some of you are thinking, 'Well, who cares that they lived? I wanted Liam to live.' A lot of you are asking why we couldn't have died rather than Liam. And I am so, so, so sorry that we lost him. I am so sorry that he died. Nobody living knows anything about Afterlife, but if you believe in that kind of stuff, Liam went to the Better Place," she says. "We need to make sure that Liam will be remembered. He'll be the one that none of us could ever be. He was the one who stood up to You-Know-Who, when nobody else could. He is a real, proper Slytherin. He always will be," she says. "I really hope that my rather long speech meant something to some of you. I'm really sorry about Liam. I wouldn't have been able to do what he did. Remember him," she says. "And thanks," she finishes, and glances at Freddie. (OOC: OMG this is very emotional. Noah, your speech was awesome. I'm probably going to be in tears OMG)